


New Asgard

by Ancalime1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author is bad at tagging, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, new asgard heck yeah, this is really short but (hopefully) there will be chapters, two gays just try to work things out, umm, who needs earth anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: Set right after Ragnarok. Thor leads the Asgardian freighter to Earth, but they're not exactly welcomed with open arms.





	New Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post way back when by @cosmichulkin on tumblr about [New Asgard being a sort of space-hub,](https://cosmichulkin.tumblr.com/post/173580948740/thorbruce-prompts-2-asgard-station) and so this was sorta inspired by that! This itself is really short, but hopefully there will be more chapters (but no guarantees of course, because I only have a vague idea of what will happen and I'm pretty capricious with my writing). But we'll see. c: Special thanks to angelheartbeat (@thoriffix on tumblr) for beta-ing!!!!

He had told Loki that once they had landed on Earth, everything would work out just fine.

Well, he had at least believed that some sense of normalcy might be established. His people would be able to step foot onto solid land again, and perhaps even call it home. And he’d be able to confer with his fellow Avengers—and perhaps call in a few favors with SHIELD—to assist in getting the Asgardians settled and acquainted with the planet.

He was wrong of course, but it still stung.

“It’s a naive notion,” Loki had said to him as he lay draped like a cat over Thor’s makeshift throne, delicately examining his nails. “You can’t expect to just waltz in with an entire nation and demand refuge from these people. I mean, humans can’t even accept their own kind across their borders—imagine allowing us  _aliens_ to settle on their planet.”

Thor gave an indignant huff and crossed his arms. He knew Loki was right in this—still, as much as he loved the human race, he couldn’t believe how petty they could be with regards to matters such as these. Fussing and futzing over the bureaucratics of sheltering a people without a home. And his people were paying the price in the meantime. With no clearance to land from neither the U.S. government nor the United Nations (the latter of which Thor was still blurry on the details of), his people were to remain stuck in a dizzying orbit around the Earth until any headway was made. And that in itself was apparently a privilege; according to Bruce (who had started acting as an ambassador and spokesperson of sorts for the Asgardians), a number of government officials were rather unsettled by the large alien craft lurking outside their atmosphere—especially one that was being occupied by a certain God of Mischief.

It wasn’t all bad, of course. He had his people. He had Bruce. He had even become somewhat fond of the view of the Earth from the freighter, complete with its sixteen sunrises and sixteen sunsets per day. But even so, his people deserved a better home than a cramped and clunky spacecraft, even if he himself had grown rather accustomed to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chirp of the alarm system, indicating that the landing bay had been accessed and that one of the pods had returned. Heart fluttering inside his chest, he pushed his way out of the office and towards the bay.

He didn’t even need to squint to know that it was Bruce who was climbing out of the powered-down pod, clad in a rather flattering pressure suit courtesy of Stark Industries. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he unclasped his helmet, letting loose a mess of curls and a bespectacled face. Thor immediately felt his cheeks go red. _Wow,_ did Bruce look dashing in—nope, no, don’t get distracted. Not now. He straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Banner,” he greeted. “Good to have you back. How’re things looking down there?”

Bruce gave him a wry smile. “How long until I’m just ‘Bruce’ to you?”

Thor flushed. “Well I—I didn’t know I was allowed to call you that,” he admitted.

“Of course you can call me that,” said Bruce, laughing, though he stopped when he noticed the genuine confusion in Thor’s face. “It’s—it’s my name. Come on, we’ve been friends for how long?”

Thor stared at him listlessly—saying Bruce’s name had felt like some sort of forbidden privilege, though in all honesty he hadn’t really ever consciously thought about it before now. “Alright then, _Bruce_ ,” he said, testing the name out. He grinned, feeling his heart flutter at the sound of the man’s name. “Bruce!” he trilled. “Bruce, Bruce, Bruce Bruuuuce—”

Bruce’s mouth twitched, a mixture of amusement and slight impatience flickering in his face. “Thor.”

“Right, right.  _Bruce._ Um. How’re things looking down there? Any luck?”

Thor almost wished he hadn’t pushed the question, because Bruce’s small smile—the one that made his heart pound with excitement—had evaporated as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He sighed and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Well, okay. You might wanna sit down first,” he said, giving Thor a solemn look.

Thor immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. “Why?”

Bruce sighed and folded his arms. “Because you won’t like what I’m about to say,” he said quietly.

“I’m fine. Go ahead.”

Bruce gave him an uncertain look, then nodded and drew in a sharp breath. “Well,” he began, moving his helmet so that it rested beneath his arm. “Okay. So it’s probably no surprise that no one really wants Loki back on Earth,” he said, shifting uneasily. “He’s a war criminal, where the U.S. government is concerned. Long story short is that if he so much as shows his face down there, he’s toast.”

Thor frowned, pondering for a second how toast had anything to do with his brother.

“It means he’s as good as dead,” explained Bruce, as if he could read his mind.

“Right. Of course.” A pause. “Wait,  _what_?”

“There’s more,” continued Bruce, fidgeting with his helmet. “Washington’s agreed to provide government-sanctioned territory to the Asgardians… provided we hand Loki over to them first.” He paused, cheeks reddening. “This is the only deal they’re willing to make at this time.”

“And if we _don’t_ take this deal of theirs?”

“Bad things,” said Bruce, his brow crinkling with worry. “If we make an unauthorized landing, then… we’ll be treated as a hostile craft on American soil.”

Thor could feel his hands curl into fists at his sides. “Then we find somewhere else to settle,” he growled. “A different country, perhaps.”

“See, that’s the thing, though,” said Bruce. “The U.S. is one of the few countries that has even _considered_ allowing us in. The others, at least those represented by the U.N., won’t even have us, and that’s with or without Loki. They see your people as a threat on their resources and their population.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. But it looks like we’re stuck here, at least for the time being.”

“You keep saying ‘we,’” said Thor, crossing his arms. “Why is that?”

“What?”

“Just now. You just said, ‘it looks like we’re stuck here.’ But that’s not true.”

“I don’t follow.”

“ _You,_ Bruce,” said Thor irritably. “ _You’re_ not stuck here. Because last I checked, you’re not Asgardian.”

Bruce gave a bitter laugh. “You’re talking like I’m actually wanted back on Earth,” he said, lips twisting into a rueful smile.

A pang of guilt struck Thor’s chest. “Bruce...”

Bruce waved a dismissive hand. “It’s okay,” he said, shuffling his feet and dropping his gaze to his boots. “Besides, I wouldn’t leave you guys even if I wanted to.”

“And why is that?”

“Because your people need help,” said Bruce. “I can’t—I can’t just leave you, y’know?”

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” said Thor quietly.

“Thor,” said Bruce, voice wavering. “Hey… come here.”

Before Thor could object, Bruce’s arms closed in around his waist, gently pulling him in so that he was flush against the other man. Bruce’s suit was a nice, comforting friction against his armor, and he began to feel his own body relax in spite of himself.

“We’ll figure this out,” he heard Bruce say. “We will. I promise.”

Thor didn’t respond. He wasn’t sure how they could—his people needed refuge _now_ , and the Earth—a planet he had come to love and had sworn to protect—refused to have them. He felt the tips of his fingers begin to crackle with electricity at the thought. It was like the weight of his world was crashing down on his shoulders, splintering into him like shards of a broken planet.

But Bruce… Bruce was still there. Bruce, whose arms still held him tightly, who’s had his back since before Sakaar, who emanated warmth and kindness in spite of everything he had been through back on Earth. Yes, he trusted Bruce. And as long as Thor had him, he had hope.

“Yeah,” Thor breathed, feeling a lump rise in his throat. “Okay.”

He tightened his own arms against Bruce’s body, pressing the man against his chest and relishing in his warmth. He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes, and he sniffled, suddenly feeling vulnerable and almost childlike.

They stood there in the landing bay for several minutes, holding each other and not caring who saw them. Thor knew that together, they’d find a way to make this work. But for now, he’d settle for a good cry on the shoulder of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please consider leaving a comment if you can, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and motivate me to actually write more lol. And as always, feel free to check me out on tumblr @faramir-in-space!!


End file.
